


Dating and other Kitchen Hazards

by Burningchaos



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Season 3 AU. It takes place in a verse where Tess wasn't evil, Max is a nice guy, there is no baby and Maria and Alex are a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating and other Kitchen Hazards

  
"I'm not in love." Michael said it aloud. "I'm not." Of course the disadvantage of having your best friend and brother living with you was the fact that even when you thought you were alone you weren't.

"Sure." Max came over and patted his shoulder consolingly. "Keep telling yourself that and maybe, just maybe, that shiny land of denial you are dreaming about living in will become reality."

Michael rubbed his ink stained hands over his face. "Fuck you Maxwell." He leaned back and sighed. "This is a private conversation."

Max laughed. "Liz has that effect on guys, and I remember you mocking me for it so…" Max shrugged, "payback is a bitch."

He looked at his watch, "And if I am late Tess will kill me. So call her, we both know she is studying with Alex and Maria so just…" Max sighed and shook his head, "talk to her."

"Fuck." Michael kicked the table in front of him.

"And don't break the furniture; I am tired of fixing it!" Max yelled as he walked out the door.

Michael snapped his pencil, ripped off the sheet of paper he was drawing on, and wadded it up. It was of Liz, again. He yelped, as the paper in his hand started on fire and dumped it in the sink.

Liz, Liz, Liz. She drove him nuts, exhausted him and made everything perfect all in the same breath. He was worse than Max had been at the height of his Liz stalking. He knew it, everyone else knew it, and seeing her at school and work everyday didn't help.

Hell, when he wasn't staring at her he was doodling her face/eyes/hands/lips/everything everywhere. She had him in knots. He felt like a god damn puppy.

But maybe Max was right. Michael groaned aloud, again. Max and right did not belong in the same sentence. Ever. Michael shook off the dirty feeling that thought gave him, went to the fridge, snagged a peach Snapple and drained it.

Except he still had that nasty feeling that Max was right and he hated that. Michael looked at his phone, shuddered, and then decided to walk over to Maria's instead. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right, and that meant no phone.

Michael tossed his bottle, grabbed his jacket and opened the front door only to be greeted by Liz standing there hand poised to knock.

"Uh, Hi." Yeah, he was skilled.

"Hey," Liz smiled and he wanted to curl up right there and live in it. He stepped back and she brushed past him as she walked in. Her shoulder grazed his stomach and he shivered. He was such a woman.

Liz turned, took off her jacket and handed it to him as he shut the door. "So Max called, he said you're a freak and that I needed to come over."

"He what???" Michael growled and Liz's jacket went up in flames. "Shit! Fuck." He dropped it and started stomping on it.

"Ah, Michael?" Liz's expression was mixture puzzlement and concerned. "I haven't seen you like this since you and Maria broke up."

He dragged a hand through his hair and chuckled mirthlessly. He was going to kill Max. KILL. In a horrible painful manner, and when he was done…well he would hide from Tess cause his sister was fucking scary. So was Isabel for that matter and she would fuck him up too. But it would be worth it.

"Want a Snapple?" Michael headed toward the kitchen, avoiding the question entirely. But Liz, damn she was a pit bull, was right on his heels.

"Seriously, Michael, what is wrong? I have a Physics test tomorrow and I was studying and Max said you needed me so here I am." She grabbed his arm, her tiny hand gripping him far more tightly then he'd imagined she could have and then turned him around. She physically turned him around. Okay that was HOT!

"Fine." He nodded grimly. "Okay. But not in the kitchen; there are knives and other deadly instruments in here I would prefer you to not injure me with."

"Alright." Liz dragged out the one word as if she were convinced he was a total nut case. And he was. She turned him into a raving lunatic. She just didn't know it yet.

But she still walked the tiny distance to the couch and sat down. "Okay, living room, no sharp stuff, now spill."

Michael looked at her for a moment. He wanted to memorize her face like this, while she still liked him, and was his friend. Fuck she was so out of his league. He would never be good enough for her.

He took a deep breath, and what came out was worthy of Maria DeLuca sentence structuring.

"I'mkindainlovewithyoubutIknowyoudon'tlovemesolet'sjustforgetthisallandyoucangohome."

"Ah, you want try that while breathing?" Liz stood and walked toward him. Michael braced himself for the slap/punch he knew was coming.

"I'm kinda in love with you but I know you don't love me so let's just forget this all and you can go home."

Suddenly he had an armful of Liz he didn't know what to do with. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck and was practically standing on his feet. "Max was right you are a freak."

He reared back, even more confused but she held on to him tightly, and kissed him.

His brain stuttered.

She was kissing him.

Kissing him.

He couldn't breathe. Everything was sharp and clearly focused as his brain rushed to catch up.

Kissing. Him.

And he was kissing her back. Her body was warm, and she felt even better in his arms then he'd dreamed. He hadn't even noticed they'd stumbled back against his front door until she stopped kissing him.

Her lips were pink, wet and swollen. It was even hotter then when she chewed on her bottom lip. He could feel her chest heaving against his, and fuck he was a lucky son of a bitch.

Liz looked up at him, her eyes dark and she didn't even need to say anything because he could see it all. "The thing is I love you too."

Michael felt his heart skip, he couldn't think of a single thing that felt better then how he felt right now and he knew, he just knew, that this was only the beginning. Cause it was Liz and everything was always better with her. He struggled for something to say, but there was nothing, so he kissed her again instead.


End file.
